


Animals

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs





	Animals

When Kurt comes home and sees a tiny bunny on the kitchen counter, he’s confused. He lives in the heart of New York City, how the hell a bunny a got into his apartment, he’s not sure. But the bunny is very adorable, small with grey fur. But when Kurt tries to pet it, he gets bitten on the finger and hears, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare, Hummelina.”

Kurt stares at the bunny, the bunny who sounds exactly like Santana, and wonders what the fuck he drank last night to hallucinate a fucking bunny. Who also talks.

“Ugh, don’t be stupid Hummel, you’re not drunk,” the bunny replies, staring at him.

“What?! You can read minds too? And how do you know my name?” Kurt exclaims.

“No you idiot, I just know you well enough after living with you for five fucking years!”

“…you…what?”

“Ugh. It’s me. Santana. I got turned into this dumb bunny because the girl I was sleeping with is like a psycho voodoo witch or something and she said I wasn’t being nice. So apparently being a bunny is supposed to make me nice, or some shit.”

“So you’re a bunny now? How are you gonna pay rent?”

“What the fuck? You’re worried about rent at a time like this?”

“Well, I guess you’re a talking bunny so people would probably pay good money to see that.”

“Shut up. You have to find a way to turn me back”

“…but you’re so much cuter this way. And think of all the money we could make from this.”

“Hummel.”

Kurt just laughs, and pets Santana’s little head, much to her dismay. He pulls out some baby carrots from the fridge, and sets them on the counter for her. She glares at him, but eats them anyway. Carrots seem oddly delicious to her, right now.

“I’m guessing the spell will wear off when you’re nice. That’s how these things work, right? But you’re physically incapable of being nice, so maybe you have to find true love’s kiss. I could give Britt a call.” Kurt suggests, excitement clear in his voice.

Santana doesn’t say anything, she just stares at him and chews on a carrot. She’s strangely compelled by his enthusiasm though.

Two weeks later, when she’s finally turned back into a human, after apologizing to nearly everyone she’s ever been mean to in attempt to show how kind she is now, Kurt comes home with a tiny baby bunny in his hands. Santana slams the door in his face, only to re-open it a second later, take the bunny out of his hands, and slams the door again. Kurt calls it a victory.


End file.
